contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK-74
|accuracy = 60 |recoil = 68 |damage = 34 |firerate = 57 |mobility = 50 |reload = 47 |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags -- 50 rnds |ammotype = 5.45x39mm PP |penetration = 20 |Effective_range = 34 damage at 70 meters |Maximum_range = 14 damage at ≥ 110 meters }} The RPK-74 is a tier 2 light machine gun. Overview The RPK-74 is the first credits-purchasable light machine gun available for purchase. It is suitable for mid to long-range combat, following a similar performance model to the AK-12, a premium assault rifle from Set 5. The RPK-74 features high accuracy, moderate recoil, moderate damage, low penetration, a moderate fire-rate, very low mobility, a very slow reload speed, low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a large magazine size of 45 rounds, and a decent amount of reserve ammunition. Overall, the RPK-74 can be described as one of the least outstanding weapons in the game due to its combination of low damage and low mobility. However, that doesn't mean that the RPK-74 isn't useful. When equipped with the PSO scope which can be found early into Weapon Customization, the RPK-74 can become a decent weapon for "sniping", especially when the player has many accuracy Skills unlocked. Notably, the RPK-74 is the first and cheapest weapon which can be used to complete LMG-related achievements and contracts. Performance The RPK-74 closely completes with other light machine guns and also with the AK-12 assault rifle. When compared to the RPKT and the Degytarev (RPD), two credits-purchasable LMGs from Set 5 and Set 6, respectively, the RPK-74 still has several significant advantages, such as accuracy (vs RPKT) or reload speed (vs RPD). Hence, these weapons do not necessarily render the RPK-74 obsolete. When compared to the Colt IAR and the H&K 243, two GP-purchasable LMGs from Set 2 and Set 3, respectively, the RPK-74 is significantly challenged. Especially when compared to the H&K 243, which is essentially just a Colt IAR with significantly improved mobility (making it a near straight upgrade to the Colt IAR and rendering that weapon obsolete), the RPK-74 doesn't have much to offer that makes it even a decent alternative to the H&K 243. In fact, the H&K 243 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game and it is also one of the most expensive. The main advantage of the RPK-74 is that it is much, much cheaper. The AK-12, a GP-purchasable assault rifle from Set 5, essentially behaves like a straight upgrade to the RPK-74, and it is perhaps the most similar weapon in the game to the RPK-74. The AK-12 is also one of the most powerful and expensive weapons in the game, and again, the RPK-74's main advantage is that it is much, much cheaper. Additionally, since the AK-12 is not technically an LMG, even though it behaves exactly like one, it cannot be used to complete LMG-related achievements and contracts. When compared to the extremely powerful PKP Pecheneg, a special general-purpose machine gun from Set Spec, the RPK-74 is certainly underwhelming. However, the PKP Pecheneg has ludicrously low mobility and an extremely slow reload speed, so the RPK-74 definitely has some advantages in those areas. Also, the PKP Pecheneg requires SkillPoints to be unlocked, as well as a large sum of both Credits and GoldPoints. Furthermore, the PKP Pecheneg does not have access to silencers or scopes. W-Task To acquire the W-Task for the RPK-74, one must achieve 4 stormkills with the weapon. The RPK-74 with the W-Task equipped is renamed to the RPK Rakurs, which will add a Rakurs sight attachment to the gun. This makes aiming over range easier. Customization The RPK-74 is customizable with silencers, holosights, scopes, collimators, muzzlebrakes and camos. rpkcamos.gif rpk-custom-1.jpg rpk-custom-2.jpg Category:Machine Guns Category:W-Task Category:Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Tier 2 Category:Customization